


Red's Human (Lance) Problem

by aritza



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, at first, keith has a cat, red doesnt like lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-05 08:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aritza/pseuds/aritza
Summary: Red doesn't know what to think about the new human in Keith's life.





	Red's Human (Lance) Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Why hello again.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you guys like this!!!!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading
> 
> ari xxx

Red has always regarded herself as a simple feline. In her everyday life, all she needed was water, food, and Keith. 

Keith was her human. He had long hair and didn't go out very much. He usually spends his weekends at home reading or watching those strange videos about 'Bigfoot' or 'Mothman.' Red doesn't know why her human was so obsessed with people with big feet or insect people, but she never minded because Keith always let her sleep on his chest while he watched. Her human was very odd, but he was caring and kind. He also gave very good cuddles.

Red loved Keith. He was her absolute favorite human. 

She was a kitten when they met. She was in an animal shelter, and she didn't like most of the people there. She admits that she scratched one or two of them. Keith came in one day, and was walking by the kennels. For some reason, he stopped when their eyes met.  He called someone over and asked what her name was. The person told Keith her name was Red, but then continued to tell him that she was 'too agressive' and that it would be better if he adopted a calmer kitten.

She could tell that that annoyed Keith. He had looked the worker in the eye and said, "I'm adopting her." The worker tried to argue, but Keith's glare shut them up. That was when Red deemed Keith as a good human.

She went home with Keith that day. At the time, Keith was still living with his brother Shiro. Shiro was a good human too; he had very soft hair that Red liked to play with. Shiro was surpirsed when Keith came home with her, "Keith, I just told you to go out and get some fresh air." 

"I just couldn't leave her there, Shiro. Look at her!" Keith held her up to Shiro. Red had licked Shiro's nose, which had a long scar across it. 

"Fine, but she's your cat, Keith. I'm not cleaning after her.", Shiro said. 

"So, Red, welcome to your new home." Keith picked her up, and gave her a tour of the tiny apartment. 

Keith and her were a team. 

Just the two of them. Until two and a half years later, when Keith met Lance. 

* * *

 

The first time Red heard of this 'Lance' was right after Keith got home from his job at the car shop. 

It was a Friday, so that meant Keith had picked up a movie on his way home and they were going to cuddle on the coach. Red was lapping up her dinner, when Keith's phone started ringing loudly and startled Red. 

Keith scratched her between her ears, and she purred, while leaning into his touch. He held the phone to his ear, "What do you want, Lance?"

That was new. Who was Lance? Red knew all of Keith's friends. There was Shiro, Allura, Pidge, Matt, and Hunk. She didn't know Lance. 

"I was just going to spend the night in with Red." Keith pasued and listened. "She's my cat... Stop laughing, asshole! It's very therapeutic." Another pause. "A karaoke bar? I've never been to one." He paused again. "Yeah, fine. This better be good, McClain. I'm trusting you. See you in ten."

Keith leaned down to Red.  "Hey, girl, I'm just going to head out for a little bit. You don't mind, right?"

Red mewed stubbornly. Keith almost never left the house on Fridays. If he did, it was always to Shiro's and Keith brought her with him. Red had a bad feeling about this.

Red watched as Keith got ready to leave. While he put on his shoes, Red softly clawed at the edge of his jeans.

"I'll be back." Keith kissed her head, and waved goodbye as he left the house and left Red alone.

Whoever this 'Lance' was, he took Keith away on their usual Friday movie night. Red decided she didn't like 'Lance' very much.

* * *

 

Red met Lance a week later, when he visited their apartment. The first thing Red thought was that Lance was loud and very touchy with Keith.

He was tall and had messy brown hair. His skin was tanned and covered in dots. He entered the apartment laughing and poking Keith. Keith had a small smile on his face, which was strange Red thought because Keith usually doesn't like to be touched by other humans.

Keith was so busy with Lance that he forgot to greet her. Keith always greeted her when he came home.

Red retreated back to her bed, brooding. The two bantered until Keith noticed her. 

"Lance, this is Red. Red meet Lance." Keith led Lance to her.

"Hey, Red. I've heard a lot about you." Lance held his hand to her.

Red hissed and swiped his hand with her claws. She quickly ran to hide behind the coach before Keith could catch her.

"Holy shit!" Lance's voice cried out. 

"Red! Oh God, I'm so sorry. She takes a while to warm up to strangers." Keith held Lance's hand, and led him to the kitchen to get a bandaid for his hand. 

"I'm fine, Keith. Don't worry about it."

Red growled as Keith tried to coo her out from behind the coach. Keith looked a little down, but quickly brightened again when Lance suggested they watch movie. 

As the boys watched on the TV, Red sneaked away into Keith's bedroom. Lance took all of Keith's attention that night. Red sulked, trying to ignore the the two boy's loud laughs from outside. 

Red tried to stay mad at Keith, but she failed when later that night, long after Lance left, she didn't fight back when Keith picked her up and placed her on his chest for the night. 

* * *

 

Two and a half weeks later, Red was in her bed, lazily waiting fro Keith to return home. The door slammed open, and Red jumped from her spot to greet Keith, but quickly stopped herself when she saw the sight in front of her. 

Lance was there, but he had his mouth on Keith's. They were causing quite a mess. Keith bumped into the counter and he let out a breathy laugh without seperating himself from Lance. Keith kept making strange sounds Red has never heard before. Lance run his hands all over Keith. Red run up to Keith, nudging her nose to his ankle, desperately trying to get his atention. 

Keith finally looked down at her with Lance kissing his neck greedily. Keith's eyes met her's, but they were unfocused and distracted. "Hey, girl." 

Before he could say more, Lance picked him up and went into Keith's bedroom, where the door was quickly shut. Red went to the door and tried to push it open, but it wouldn't budge. This was strange, because Keith always let her inside. She mewed loudly, trying to get Keith to open up. Aftera few hours of stalkimg in front of door, wishing it to open, Red sadly retreated onto her bed in the living room. 

It was in the late morning when the door finaly opened. Keith came out, only wearing a shirt that had Lance's scent all over it. He sat on the floor by her bed, rubbing the spot her head. Keith seemed happy; he was humming quietly and she leaned into his touch. 

Keith stood and Red followed him, wrapping around his legs as he walked to the kitchen. He set Red's breakfast in a bowl in front of her, and she quickly devoured it. Keth had retreated backin his room, and Red peeked her head in. 

Inside was Keith on the bed, with Lance's shirtless sleeping figure had his head on Keith's chest. Keith patted the edge of the mattress. "C'mon Red. Come in if you want." 

However, all Red wanted was Lance to get out of her spot. 

* * *

 

After that, Lance was spending more time over in their apartment. It was clear that Red did not like Lance. He was loud and had little control over his lanky limbs. Over the past week, Lance has stepped on Red's tail a total of three times. 

But most importantly, he stole away Keith. He was the center of Keith's attention. He destroyed Red and Keith's simple routine. Keith never has time for her if Lance is over. Keith and her never cuddle, while watching on the TV for hours because the tall brunnete is always by Keith's side, clinging to him. Lance always takes Keith away from the apartment for hours at a time, and they return in the early hours of the morning. 

Red wants Keith back. She wants her human to be her's and only her's. She did not want to share Keith, especially not with the blue eyed human named Lance. 

* * *

Everytime Lance was over, Red ignored him to the best of her ability. She was laying on her bed, pretending to sleep as she listened on her bed.

"She doesn't like me at all Keith. I'm pretty sure she rolled her eyes at me when I tried to call her over." Lance complained to Keith one evening. Lance sighed, exasperatedly. 

"Don't be stupid, Lance. It's Red. You just gotta talk to her more. Let her get used to her." She opened her eyes a bit to see Keith ran his fingers through Lance's hair. 

"You realize she's a cat, right?"

"Shut up, asshole." 

Lance laughed.

"I hate you sometimes. You're impossible."

"Nah, you love me." 

As the conversation between the couple went on, Red began to realize Lance was replacing her. 

* * *

 On a Saturday, it was one of the rare days where Lance was not over. Red enjoyed the quiet of the apartment, bathing on how it was before Lance was a constant in their lives, but Keith seemed down. Lonely. 

He was on his laptop, watching a video about strange big creatures called 'hippos.' His left arm hung by the edge of the couch, and Red approached him, nudging his hand. Keith looked down at her, smiling. 

"Hey, girl. Wanna come up?" Keith picked her up and placed her on is chest.

"I missed this. I'm sorry we haven't been able to do this for a while. I've just been caught up with Lance." Keith stroked her head with his index. "He's breathtaking, Red, and he has a heart of gold. He's just... _everything_. I just...I know you don't like him, but please, Red. I really _really_ like him. Please, can you try? For me?" 

Red looked into her human's eyes, and bumped her nose onto his, hoping her gesture was enough for him to understand that she will try. For Keith.

* * *

 Keith was getting ready to leave, and Red felt a sense of dread. Shiro had called Keith, telling him he was going to propse to Allura, his girlfriend, and he needed Keith's help to pick out a ring. Keith was going to be gone for about five hours. That was the problem though. The problem was that Lance was here and Red had to be alone with him for _five_ hours. 

Red scratched at Keith's pant leg, yowling. "Red, I promise I'll be back soon. Just stay here with Lance and behave." That made Red yowl louder.

"Lance, can you...?" Keith didn't need to finish before Lance took Red into his arms. Red tried to struggle against his grip. 

"Thank you. Bye, see you. Behave you two." Keith pecked Lance's lips and Red's forehead. 

Once Keith was out the door, Lance set Red on the floor and crouched down to her level.

"Keith told me to talk to you and I honestly think I'm insane for for listening to him, but he's _Keith_ and and he's amazing and I think I might love him." Lance rubbed his face, tiredly. "Why am I confessing this to a cat? Man, I've got it bad, huh?"

Red looked at Lance, with quizzical eyes. Lance likes Keith a lot. But who wouldn't like Keith?

"I know you don't like me and the feeling is very mutual, but we gotta make this work. You and me. For Keith." 

Lance held out his hand. "Truce?" 

Red looked at Lance's hand, and slowly put her paw next his. A bright smile lit Lance's face, and then he retracted his hand from Red's and held in a fist. Red copied him and tapped the front of her paw to his. Lance let out one of his usual laughs, and for the first time Red wasn't bothered by it. 

Maybe, just maybe, Lance was growing on her.

* * *

Red was sick. She felt heavy and disgusting. She kept sneezing and coughing, and she just wasn't hungry. Even with all of Keith's cooing, she didn't budge. 

She heard Keith's desperate phone call to Lance. "She's barely moved, and she hasn't eaten, Lance. What if she's dying? Oh my God, Lance." Red could tell that Keith was close to tears, and if she could speak English she would tell him she was fine and not to cry over her. 

Red couldn't tell if minutes or hours had passed, but she realized Lance was there. He was carrying a paper bag. He approached Keith, and kissed him quickly. 

"I talked to my sister whose a vet, and she said that Red probaly just has a cold. She said we have to turn up the humidity with a vaporizer and she told me to get this decongester too, so I went out and got her those things. Don't worry, after a few days Red will be fine." Lance rubbed the small of Keith's back

"You're the best, Lance." Keith hugged him tightly. 

"Oh, I know." Lance sent him a playful smile. 

Lance crouched down by Red's head, and softly rubbing the spot behind Red's ears. "Hey, bud. You're gonna feel better soon. I promise."

Lance held out his fist and Red lifted her paw to his fist. 

Keith made a small noise. "What was that."

"Just a little thing we do. Why, jealous?" Lance smirked, as Red leaned into his touch.

"Nope. That was just probably the cutest thing I've ever seen."

Lance's face's went beet red. "Keith, give me warning before you say things like that! Turn on the vaporizer, while I get Red some food."

"Okay, Doctor McClain." Keith laughed as Lance groaned and held is face in his hands. 

In the next three days, the two boys took care and babied Red, and just like Lance said so Red felt good as new.

* * *

 

A butterfly got in the apartment. Red was entranced the moment she saw the pretty blue wings. Keith was out to get the mail, and he must have ot noitced he left the door open. The butterfly glided out the door, and Red, who was under the spell of insect, followed it. She didn't know how long she followed it and how long she was walking away from home. The butterfly flew away, and Red realized she was lost. 

She never understood how much she loved the comfort of the apartment until she didn't know which way home was. 

She meowed. Where was Keith?

She yowled? Where was Lance?

Maybe if she called out louder, they would hear her. 

She called out, again and again, until her throat grew tired. She walked up and down the block, until her legs were sore. The sun was starting lowering itself back down into the sky.

Red was scared. What if Keith never found her? What if...?

Then, she heard something.... someone. "Red! Red!"

Lance. With a sudden burst of adrenaline, Red got up and sprinted to Lance. 

"Oh my God, Red! Holy shit, where have you been?" Lance picked up her up in his arms and hugged her tightly. "Keith has his mind, trying to find you. Shit, I gotta call him." 

Lance whipped out his phone, and quickly called Keith. Keith's voice was muffled through the phone, but Red could tell he had been crying.

"She's here, love. She's here. Don't worry. I got her." 

Lance and Red got home, and the moment Keith opened the door, he grabbed Red from Lance's arms. He cried softly into her fur, and Red buried her head in the crook of his neck. "Don't ever do that again, Red." She spends all evening, carried by Keith. She didn't mind a bit, becasue she felt safe in Keiths arms. 

At night, when Keith was fast asleep on the couch, Red untangles herself from Keith's grip. She makes her way to Lance, who was sitting at Keith's head, working his fingers through Keith's hair. She set herself on his lap, and looked up Lance, blinking slowly. She purred at him, hoping he understands her thanks. 

"You're welcome, bud. You gave him quite a scare today. You scared me too." Lance gathered her in his arms and they stayed like that for a long time. 

* * *

One day, Lance didn't come. He didn't come the next day. or the next day. The apartment was sad, empty, without the bright blue eyed boy. Red didn't like the quiet as much as before.

Keith didn't like it either. She could tell he missed Lance. She tried to cuddled with him to bring his mood up. It worked a little bit. 

"Hey, Red. Wanna Facetime Lance?" Keith asked, in the middle of one of their cuddle sessions. 

Red's ears perked at Lance's name. 

"I'll take that as a yes." Keith got his phone out and called Lance. In a few moments, Lance's smiling face popped on the small screen. 

"Hey, how is my favorite cat doing?" Lance's face brightened when Red took over the screen. 

"Oh, I'm doing fine, thanks for asking Lance." Keith rolled his eyes. 

"Keith, shut up. Red and I are having a moment." Lance made a face at the screen and Red kept tapping on his face. 

"She misses you." Keith said. 

"I miss her, too. And someone else." Lance held up his fist to the screen, and Red bumped it with her palm. 

"Oh really? Who is this someone else?"

"He's not important. Just the love of my life. Named Keith, do you know him?"

"Never heard of him." A small smile appeared on Keith's face. "How's Cuba?" 

"Hot. Nothing's changed much. I wish you were here. I miss you. I'm gonna take you one day. I promise."

"I'd like that." 

Red curled up on Keith's chest as she listened to Lance's excited voice describe all the things that have happened. Red decided that the lanky boy has definetly grew on her. 

* * *

 

She hears Lance before she even sees him. She hears his footsteps next to Keith's. His familar laugh harmonized with Keith's. She races to the door when it opens and practically jumps on the tall boy. 

"Whoa, bud! I missed you too." Lance hugged her. Red purrs and rubs her head on Lance's chin. A laughed rumbled through his chest, and he pecked her forehead. 

"My cat loves my boyfriend more than me. This is great." Keith said, sarcastically. 

"Stop brooding, you edgelord, and come here if you want cuddles so much. There's enough of me to go around." 

Keith laughed, and joined in the hug fest. "So, Red and I decided you are not allowed to leave if we're not with you. It's too damn quiet around here."

"Okay, I can work with that."

"Good." 

Red watched as her two humans. Lance, who used to be a constant annoyance, was now a part of their little team -their own little family. Red will always love Keith. He will always be Red's favorite human. But right now, without a doubt, Red would say that Lance was giving Keith a run for his money. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!!
> 
> Comments are always treausred, thank you to all that leave them behind
> 
> thank you!!!
> 
> ari xxx
> 
> tumblr: so-langelo


End file.
